My Geeky Boy
by Just Iam
Summary: " Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu Jung Yunho, kau taukan kalau aku tidak mungkin tertarik dengan namja culun sepertimu."/ " Jung Yunho, sepertinya aku menyukaimu." / "Kau terlambat..." FF YUNJAE - YAOI Chapter 6 update !
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : My Geeky Boy**

**Author : Just Iam**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance (May be )**

**-Author POV- **

Hari ini suasana kantin SHINKI High School tampak berbeda, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang menarik perhatian para siswa yang berniat untuk makan siang saat itu.

" Yak Jung Yunho ! Kau itu tuli atau memang tidak bisa mengerti perkataanku sih?" Teriak seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong pada namja culun didepannya.

" Taa..tapi Joongie .. aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Jawab Jung Yunho, namja culun yang sudah puluhan kali ditolak oleh Jaejoong masih sambil menunduk.

" Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu Jung Yunho, kau taukan kalau aku tidak mungkin tertarik dengan namja culun sepertimu." Sebuah pout terbentuk dibibir namja cantik itu, tampaknya dia mulai kesal dengan namja didepannya, dia tidak tau lagi bagaimana membuat namja culun itu mengerti bahwa dia tidak mungkin menyukainya.

Karena Yunho tidak merespon ucapan Jaejoong barusan dan semakin banyak para siswa yang berbisik sambil melihat kearah nereka, jaejoongpun meninggalkan yunho yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

'Lihat saja Boo, sampai kapan kau akan menolakku terus, aku yakin, aku bisa merebut hatimu, kita lihat saja nanti.' Kata yunho dalam hati.

Beberapa detik kemudian Yunho menyusul langkah Jaejoong meninggalkan kantin, dia sudah tidak mempunyai selera untuk makan siang karena namja cantiknya itu.

**TBC**

A/N : Annyeong ! Saya author baru disini, jadi maaf kalo ceritanya rada GJ dan pasaran . kkeke ~

Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya yah :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Geeky Boy**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Author : Just Iam**

**-Chapter 1-**

**-Author POV-**

Bel masuk telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, koridor sekolah yang tadi riuh sudah mulai sepi, guru-guru bersiap menuju ke kelas dimana mereka akan mengajar. Tampak juga namja dengan kacamata tebal yang membuatnya terlihat culun sedang berjalan dan sedikit berlari agar tidak telat masuk ke kelasnya. Tapi dari arah berlawanan tampak namja cantik yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya itu sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan kelasnya sambil memainkan handphone sehingga membuatnya tidak fokus, tiba – tiba ..

Brrukkk…

Kedua namja tersebut bertabrakan dan membuat keduanya mundur beberapa langkah,

"mm..mi..mian." Jung yunho membungkukkan badannya tanpa melihat siapa orang yang bertabrakan dengannya.

"ah, kau lagi." Ucap sesorang didepannya dengan nada malas.  
Tapi, suara itu sangat familiar bagi yunho, ya, itu adalah suara namja cantik yang disukainya selama 2 tahun ini, pantas saja yunho sangat menghafal suara itu.

"Joo..Joongie, gwenchanayo? Mian, mi..mian, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

"Sudahlah yun, aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Jaejoong sambil berlalu melewati yunho.

"Joongie, kamu mau kemana? Bukankah kelas sudah dimulai?" Yunho membalikkan badannya karena heran melihat namja cantiknya justru berjalan berlawanan arah dengan kelas mereka.

Jaejoong sedikit menoleh, dia memperlihatkan wajah tidak senangnya pada yunho.

"Bukan urusanmu Jung Yunho, lebih baik kau cepat masuk ke kelas daripada mengurusiku." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan yunho, Jaejoong langsung berjalan meninggalkan yunho yang menghela nafasnya. Tidak ingin semakin terlambat mengikuti pelajaran, Yunhopun segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

-YJ-

Seminggu sudah sejak kejadian di kantin Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat Yunho lagi, sebenarnya dia bersyukur tidak ada yang mengganggunya lagi, tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa ada yang kurang. 'Ah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si culun itu?' Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati karena secara tidak sengaja dia seperti berharap 'diganggu' oleh Yunho lagi.

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Aku meninggalkan kantin dan langsung menuju ke kelas, tak lama setelah aku mendudukkan diri di bangku paling pojok, seorang guru masuk dan menyuruh semua murid diam karena dia ingin memberikan sebuah pengumuman.

"Selamat siang anak-anak, sebelum ibu memulai pelajaran hari ini, ibu ingin memberitahukan bahwa teman kalian yang bernama Jung Yunho tidak akan bersekolah disini lagi, dia sudah pindah mengikuti orang tuanya ke Seoul."

Setelah guru Park memberikan pengumuman, kelaspun kembali tenang mengikuti pelajaran yang sudah dimulai oleh guru Park, tapi tidak denganku, saat ini aku sedang memikirkan kenapa namja culun itu pergi tiba-tiba dan bahkan dia tidak berpamitan denganku. Haish, kenapa jadi kepikiran dia lagi sih? Dengan cepat ku gelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pikiranku tentang kepindahan namja culun itu.

"Ya ! Kim jaejoong! Apa kau akan terus melamun ? sekarang cepat buka bukumu." Suara guru Park membuatku kaget dan tersadar dari pikiran-pikiran anehku.

**-YJ-**

Semenjak kepindahan namja culun itu dari sekolahku, aku menjalani masa sekolahku dengan normal, tapi tidak jarang kadang aku memikirkan namja itu. Sepertinya sekarang aku baru sadar, sebenarnya aku sedikit terhibur dengan kehadirannya yang dulu ku anggap sebagai penggangu. Kadang aku berpikir, mengapa aku selalu menolaknya selama 2 tahun ini? Padahal dia adalah namja yang baik dan selalu memperhatikanku, dia juga sangat mencintaiku. Ck, sayang sekali penampilan namja itu sangat culun sehingga membuatku gengsi jika harus menerimanya sebagai pacarku.

**-Author POV-**

Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan, seorang namja cantik terlihat sangat gembira melihat pengumuman yang menyatakan dia lulus. Setelah melihat hasil pengumuman tadi, namja cantik yang biasa kita panggil Kim Jaejoong itu langsung mengemasi barangnya ke dalam sebuah koper. Jaejoong memang merencanakan langsung menuju Seoul untuk menemui ummanya dan melanjutkan kuliahnya disana, dia juga berencana akan kuliah sambil mncari pekerjaan.

Jaejoong bukanlah anak dari keluarga miskin, hanya saja dia lebih suka hidup mandiri sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berkuliah sambil bekerja. Tak ingin ketinggalan kereta, dia segera mempersiapkan diri dan langsung menuju stasiun.

**-SEOUL-**

Namja cantik itu akhirnya sampai juga ditempat ummanya. Setelah beberapa saat menekan bel, sesosok wanita 40 tahunan membukakan pintu.

"Ummmaaaa . . . Bogoshippooo." Jaejoongpun langsung memeluk ummanya, rupanya namja cantik itu sudah sangat merindukan sang umma.

"Joongie, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau akan pulang secepat ini?" Tanya sang umma yang masih kaget melihat aegya yang sangat dirindukannya tiba-tiba sudah berada di Seoul.

"Joongie ingin membuat kejutan untuk umma, hehe." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dar sang umma.

"Dasar anak nakal, ayo cepat masuk, kau pasti lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan, umma akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk anak umma yg nappeun ini." Ucap sang umma sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun langsung memasuki kamarnya di lantai dua, sedangkan ummanya menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam.

Cklekkk . .

Setelah menghidupkan saklar lampu, Jaejoongpun melihat isi kamarnya masih sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu saat terakhir dia pulang ke Seoul. Kamarnya tampak bersih dan rapi, walaupun Jaejoong sangat jarang menempati kamar ini, dia selalu berpesan pada ummanya untuk membersihkan kamar Jaejoong.

Setelah melepaskan penat sebentar dengan berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, Jaejoongpun bersiap untuk membersihkan diri, dia sudah merasa bahwa tubuhnya sangat lengket karena keringat. Tak lama setelah dia selesai mandi, terdengar teriakan umma Kim yang memanggil Jaejoong untuk makan malam, Jaejoongpun segera turun dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan ummanya.

-YJ-

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Makan malam telah selesai, sangat senang rasanya bisa makan bersama umma lagi. Setelah appa meninggal karena serangan jantung 5 tahun lalu, pasti umma merasa kesepian selalu makan sendiri.

"Joongie.." Ku dengar suara umma membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ne umma?"

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini? Apa kau akan melanjutkan kuliah eoh?"Aku berpikir sebentar, kemudian ku sampaikan rencanaku setelah ini bahwa aku ingin kuliah tapi sambil bekerja.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan kulliah umma, tapi aku ingin kuliah sambil bekerja." Jawabku.

"Apa kau tidak kelelahan jika kuliah sambil bekerja Joongie?" Jawab umma sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Aniyo umma, Joongie sudah memikirkan itu sebelumnya, emm.. jadi, bolehkah umma?"

"Tentu baby, umma akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusan Joongie."

"Hehe, gomawo umma." Aku pun langsung memeluk wanita yang sudah melahirkanku selama ini, umma memang benar-benar umma terbaik.

"Oia, apa Joongie sudah memutuskan atau mencari pekerjaannya?" Tanya umma kembali, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku,

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di perusahaan teman umma saja? Kebetulan dia membutuhkan sekretaris untuk anaknya yang baru belajar membantu di perusahaan, apalagi anaknya juga baru lulus sepertimu." Kata umma Kim.

Aku berpikir sejenak, sepertinya itu lebih baik jika aku menerima tawaran umma, bukankah mencari pekerjaan di Seoul ini sangat susah? Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi, kkekeke .

"Ah, nde umma, Joongie mau. Kapan Joongie bisa mulai bekerja umma?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Umma akan menghubungi sahabat umma dulu, mungkin lusa kau bisa langsung bekerja diperusahaannya."

Wah, cepat sekali, padahal aku masih ingin menikmati liburan, tapi tak apalah mungkin lebih cepat juga lebih baik.

-YJ-

**-Yunho POV-**

Hari ini aku mulai bekerja di perusahaan keluargaku, appa menyuruhku untuk belajar menjalankan perusahaan karena aku adalah anak tunggal keluarga Jung dan merupakan pewaris tunggal tentunya. Kata umma aku juga akan mendapatkan sekretaris baru yang seumuran denganku, dia merupakan anak dari sahabat ummaku. Umma juga sudah memberitahukanku seperti apa calon sekretarisku itu, awalnya aku kaget saat umma menunjukkan fotonya padaku. Foto tersebut menapakkan wajah cantiknya yang sangat ku kenal, benarkah dia yang akan menjadi sekretarisku? Ah, sepertinya ini akan menarik.

Tak lama setelah aku mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan'nya', terdengar suara pintu di ketuk.

"Masuk." Ucapku. Jantungku mulai berdetak tak beraturan saat melihat pintu yang mulai terbuka, sedikit lagi akan tampak wajah yang selama beberapa tahun ini selalu menghantui pikiranku.

Namja cantik itu sudah masuk keruanganku, tapi tampaknya dia belum melihat siapa yang akan menjadi atasannya sekarang. Saat dia membalikkan badan dan melihat ke arahku, wajahnya tampak terkejut dan bibirmya sedikit terbuka tak percaya dengan siapa yang duduk di depannya saat ini.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat wajah terkejutnya, dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahku, akupun menyapanya,

"Annyeong Joongie.. sepertinya kita bertemu kembali.." ucapku sambil berjalan ke arahnya yang masih mematung.

**TBC**

**A/N : **Annyeong ^^ ini aku bawa chapter 1 nya, mian kalo ceritanya membosankan #sigh

Oia, gomawo buat yang udh RnR di prolog #bows

Happy reading ! kritik dan sarannya saya tunggu . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : My Geeky Boy**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Author : Just Iam**

**-Chapter 2-**

-Jaejoong POV-

"Annyeong Joongie.. sepertinya kita bertemu kembali.." Mataku terbelalak kaget melihat orang yang tengah tersenyum didepanku, dia, orang yang selama ini mulai hadir dipikiranku, Jung Yunho. Aku tidak percaya dia yang akan menjadi atasanku, apa ini hanya mimpi?

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku Joongie?" Ku dengar lagi suara yang sudah lama tak kudengar ini.

'Aku merindukanmu yun, jeongmal.' Ucapan itu hanya bisa ku ucapkan dalam hati, entah mengapa justru yang keluar dari bibirku adalah ucapa datar seperti biasanya saat aku berbicara dengan yunho.

"Annyeong Yunho-sshi, saat ini saya akan menjadi sekretaris baru anda." Aku merutuk dalam hati, kata-kataku barusan membuat suasana semakin kaku. Ah, apakah ini akan terus canggung seperti ini?

-Author POV-

Setelah perbincangan fomal yang membuat keduanya semakin canggung, Yunhopun mulai menjelaskan tugas-tugas jaejoong sebagai sekretarisnya. Awalnya Yunho pikir dengan dia merubah penampilannya, dia bisa membuat jaejoong jatuh cinta padanya, tetapi kenyataannya tidak, Jaejoong masih saja dingin terhadapnya. Yunho pikir Jaejoong benar-benar namja yang berbeda, dulu dia menolak yunho karena penampilannya yang culun, sedangkan sekarang? Saat ini yunho telah merubah penampilannya menjadi sesosok namja yang sangat modis dan terlihat manly, bahkan sekarang dia menjadi idola dikalangan wanita. Banyak wanita dan uke-uke manis yang berusaha mendekatinya setelah dia merubah penampilannya, apalagi setelah mereka tahu diumur yunho yang baru menginjak 18 tahun, dia telah menduduki jabatan wakil direktur Jung Corp.

"Jung Yunho-sshi, aku ini sekretarismu, tetapi kenapa aku juga harus menyiapkan keperluan pribadi anda?" Kata Jaejoong setelah mendengar penjelasan Yunho tentang tugas-tugasnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang Joongie, jangan berbicara formal terhadapku." Yunho tidak senang mendengar Jaejoong yang berbicara terlalu formal padanya sehingga membuat keduanya canggung.

"Baiklah yunho, tapi kau harus menjelaskan padaku, mengapa aku harus menyiapkan semua kebutuhan pribadimu juga?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Apakah ajhumma Kim belum menjelaskan padamu bahwa kau akan menjadi sekretaris dikantor maupun diluar kantor? Padahal ajhumma Kim sudah mengatakan bahwa kau setuju."

"Aku memang menyetujuinya yunho, tapi aku tidak tau bahwa harus menjadi asisten pribadimu diluar kantor." Jaejoong merasa kesal pada ummanya, bahkan ummanya tidak menjelaskan tentang hal ini sebelumnya, tapi jika dia tidak mau melaksanakantugasnya bukankah dia masih harus mencari pekerjaan lain?

'haah, tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus menyetujui saja.' Putus Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Baiklah yun, aku akan melaksanakan tugasku." Jaejoong yang masih kesal terhadap ummanya dan tugas dari yunho tanpa sadar membuat sebuah pout dibibirnya, Yunho melihat pemandangan menggoda dari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang mengerucutkan bibir cherry nya, mengundang seorang Jung Yunho untuk mengecupnya membuat seringaian mesum diwajahnya.

Cuppp ..

Jaejoong sangat terkejut dengan kejadian saat ini, sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal sedang menempel dibibirnya. Wajah Yunho dan wajahnya sudah tidak ada jarak lagi,

'Pasti ini hanya bayanganku saja, tidak mungkin dia menciumku.' Jaejoong yang berharap ini hanya khayalannya segera memejamkan matanya, dia berharap setelah membuka matanya nanti semuanya benar-benar hanya bayangannya.

Tapi kenyataannya berbeda, setelah dia memejamkan matanya, sesuatu yang kenyal dibibirnya justru mulai bergerak, hampir saja jaejoong menikmati perlakuan yunho, tapi tiba-tiba dia tersadar dan mendorong dada yunho.

"Yak, Jung Yunho ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Jaejoong dengan muka yang memerah entah karena marah atau karena malu.

"Aku menciummu barusan, apa aku harus mengulanginya agar kau mengerti apa yang kulakukan barusan Joongie ?" Jawab yunho santai sambil menampakkan seringaian mesumnya lagi.

"M..MW..MWO?" Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat shock oleh yunho, mengingat yunho saat masih SMA yang culun dan terlihat sangat innocent membuat jaejoong tidak percaya ini adalah yunho si geeky boy.

Melihat jaejoong yang gugup dengan muka memerah membuat yunho semakin ingin menggodanya, dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah jaejoong lagi, membuat jaejoong terus mundur beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhalang oleh meja kerja yunho.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup, semburat pink semakin tampak diwajah putihnya yang telah memerah sedari tadi,

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam aku akan membunuhmu Jung Yunho." Ancam Jaejoong, tapi mendengar hal itu tidak membuat yunho takut, justru dia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada jaejoong dan kedua tangannya memegang pinggang jaejoong.

BBUUKKK ~

"AWW,APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JAE ?" Yunho berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang selangkangannya yang baru saja ditendang oleh Jaejoong.

"Itu salah mu yun, bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak macam-macam?" Kata Jaejoong santai seolah-olah dia senang bisa membuat yunho meringis kesakitan, rupanya namja cantik itu masih kesal pada sikap yunho yang seenaknya mencium bibir jaejoong.

Yunho hanya diam, wajahnya memerah sambil mengerang kesakitan. Beberapa saat kemudian melihat yunho yang masih kesakitan membuat jaejoong merasa iba dan bersalah juga.

'Aissh, ottokhae? Aku tidak tega juga dia terus merasa kesakitan, mungkin barusan aku sudah kelewatan, tapii.. tapi dia sudah membuatku malu, haiissh..'

Jaejoong yang masih saja berdebat dengan pikirannya kaget dengan erangan kesakitan yunho yang semakin keras,

"Apa itu benar-benar sakit yun?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup, "apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya yun?" lanjut jaejoong.

"Benarkah kau ingin membantuku menghilangkan rasa sakitnya Joongie?"

"Nde yun, mianhae tadi aku terlalu keras menendangnya."

Setelah jaejoong mengatakan demikian, membuat yunho memikirkan cara-cara 'sesat' untuk mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan dari jaejoong.

"Baiklah joongie jika kau benar-benar ingin membantu menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, kau bisa membantu dengan mengusap juniorku seperti ini." Kata yunho sambil terus mengelus juniornya dari luar celana.

"APAAA? Yah ! kau benar-benar mesum Jung Yunho !" Semburat pink semakin terlihat di pipi namja cantik itu, dia akan gila jika terus menghadapi yunho yang sudah berubah menjadi namja pervert seperti sekarang. Sebelum semua itu terjadi, jaejoong segera keluar dari ruangan yunho dan mencoba menyegarkan diri dengan mencuci muka di toilet.

'Hah, hari pertama bekerja dia sudah menciumku, bagaimana nantinya?' Bathin jaejoong sambil mengusap bibirnya, entah mengapa setiap mengingat kejadian itu membuat jantung jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

-YJ-

Setelah menenangkan dirinya ditoilet, Jaejoong segera kembali keruangan yunho. Dengan ragu dia mengetuk pintu dan segera masuk keruangan tersebut. Dilihatnya yunho sudah duduk kembali dikursi kerjanya. Jaejoong bisa bernafas lega dan segera melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Joongieee…." Panggil yunho yang melihat jaejoong baru saja duduk di mejanya yang terletak berhadapan dengan meja yunho.

"Ada apa?" Tanya jaejoong yang masih malu atas kejadian tadi sehingga tidak berani memandang wajah yunho.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan, apakah ajhumma kim sudah memberitahumu bahwa kau akan tinggal bersamaku untuk beberapa hari karena ajhumma akan pergi ke Jepang?" Yunho menutup bukunya sambil menunggu jawaban jaejoong.

"Baiklah.. MW.. MWOOOO ?" Jaejoong baru saja menyadari apa yang disampaikan oleh yunho.

'Aigooo, tinggal dengannya? Dengan namja pervert sepertinya ?' tampaknya jaejoong membayangkan hal-hal yang bisa teradi jika dia tinggal bersama beruang pervert seperti yunho.

"Mengapa kau berpikir sangat lambat joongie? Apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku untuk beberapa hari ?"

"Ak..akuu…."

**TBC**

**A/N : Haaiii ini chapter 2nya, gomawo Choi Kyo Joon buat masukannya #bows**

**Buat reader yang masih tetap baca + review ini FF jeongmal gomawo, mian kalo belum sempat balas reviewnya satu-satu, tapi aku tetap baca review dari kalian semua kok keep RnR ne ?**

**Yaudah, meskipun jelek seperti biasanya semoga bisa menghibur yah? Happy reading ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : My Geeky Boy**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Author : Just Iam**

**-Chapter 3-**

**-Jaejoong POV-**

"Ak..akuu…." Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, aku tidak mungkin bisa tinggal dengan namja pervert sepertinya, tapi jika itu adalah permintaan dari umma aku tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya, umma pasti marah jika aku menolak keinginannya.

**-Author POV-**

"Huftt.. baikla yun, aku akan tinggal bersamamu sementara, tapi dengan satu syarat…" Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia merasa sedikit malu mengatakan syarat yang dia maksud. Yunho yang melihat jaejoong sedikit ragu melanjutkan perkataannya memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Jaejoong.

"Memangnya apa syaratnya Joongie? Mengapa kau terlihat ragu mengatakannya?" Tanya yunho yang tidak saba meunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh jaejoong.

"Syaratnya adalah.. kau tidak boleh berbuat macam-macam seperti tadi Jung yunho." Kata jaejoong kemudian sambil menundukkan wajahnya, ucapannya barusan membuat ia mengingat ciuman tadi hingga membuat semburat pink dipipinya muncul kembali.

Yunho terdiam mendengar syarat dari Jaejoong, tapi beberapa saat kemudia terdengar tawa yunho pecah.

"Hahahahahahaha, Apa kau berpikir macam-macam tentang yang akan aku lakukan padamu joongie, hahahahahahahaha." Yunho masih saja tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, menurutnya apa yang dikatakan jaejoong sangatlah lucu. Dia tidak menyagka Jaejoong berpikir sejauh itu tentang kepervertannya.

"BERHENTI MENERTAWAKANKU JUNG YUNHO!" Jaejoong yang merasa malu dan kesal terhadap yunho berteriak untuk menghentikan tawa yunho, yunho yang tidak juga berhenti tertawa membuat jaejoong semakin kesal hingga meninggalkan ruangan bosnya itu.

Yunho berusaha menghentikan tawanya, dia takut jika jaejoongnya benar-benar marah. Akhirnya Yunho menemukan Jaejoong ditoilet, disanalah berakhir yunho yang mati-matian membuat jaejoong tidak marah lagi.

- YJ -

Sore harinya setelah pulang dari kantor, Jaejoong terpaksa menerima ajakan yunho untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian dirumahnya, karena setelah itu dia akan langsung menuju dantinggal sementara dirumah keluarga yunho. 15 menit perjalanan dari kantor Jung Corp akhirnya mereka berdua sampai didepan rumah bercat putih yang terlihat tidak terlalu besar tetapi tampak sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Setelah memasuki pagar rumah tersebut ke2 namja itu segera masuk kedalam rumah, saat ini rumahnya sangat sepi, rupanya umma jaejoong sudah berangkat ke Jepang seperti yang dikatakan yunho tadi.

"Yun, kau tunggu saja disini, aku akan mengambil beberapa pakaian dan tidak akan lama." Kata jaejoong mulai meninggalkan yunho diruang tamu. Kamar Jaejoong berada di lantai dua, namja cantik tersebut segera masuk kekamarnya dan mengemasi barang yang akan dibawanya kedalam sebuat tas. Hampir saja dia selesai mengemasi barangnya, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggangnya,

"YA, LEPASKAN JUNG YUNHO !" Jaejoong segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk memarahi namja pervert yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Tapi baru saja dia memiringkan kepalanya membuat wajah jaejoong hanya berjarak 3 cm dari wajah yunho yang tengah menyeringai mesum, bahkan hidungnya sudah bersentuhan dengan hidung yunho.

-Yunho POV-

Wajah kami sangat dekat hingga nyaris tidak ada jarak sama sekali. Aku tidak berhenti mengagumi wajah cantiknya apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini, mataku terus memandangi bibir cherry nya yang sedikit terbuka karenakaget dengan posisi kita saat ini.

Cupp ..

Aku mengecup singkat bibir jaejoong, membuatnya semakin melebarkan mata doenya, aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan mengamuk, tapi karena pengalaman sebelumnya aku segera kabur sebelum dia sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"CEPATLAH JOONGIE, KALAU KAU LAMA AKU AKAN MENCIUMMU LAGI." Aku berteriak sembari menuruni tangga, aku takut jika tetap disana maka juniorku akan menjadi korbannya lagi.

Baru saja beberapa saat hening, hingga kemudian terdengar teriakan serta umpatan-umpatan dari kamar Jaejoong.

"YAK ! JUNG YUNHO BRENGSEK ! AKU AKAN MENGIRIMMU KE NERAKA! AAARRRGGHH, NAMJA BRENGSEK!"

Aku tertawa mendengar umpatan-umpatan kesal dari namja cantikku, haha rupanya dia masih malu menerima ciuman dariku.

**-Author POV-**

Setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya, Jaejoong segera menuruni tangga dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Wajahnya menunjukan bahwa dia sedang marah terhadap yunho. Yunho yang melihat wajah jutek jaejoong justru ingin tertawa, jaejoong yang sedang marah justru terlihat semakin cute dimata yunho. Bibir cherry nya dipoutkan dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang digembungkan itu.

"Joongie, berhenti membuat ekspresi seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin 'memakan'mu saja." Ucap yunho setengah menggoda jaejoong lagi, Jaejoong yang mendengar kata 'memakan' segera merubah ekpresi wajahnya.

"Kau jangan macam-macam yunho, aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini juga." Balas jaejoong dengan nada mengancam.

"Bukan salahku joongie jika aku selalu menciummu, itu salahmu yang selalu menggodaku." Jawab yunho santai seolah-olah tidak takut dengan ancaman jaejoong.

"Salahkan saja otak mu yang terlalu pervert itu yunho !" Jaejoong yang tidak ingin blushing didepan yunho lagi segera berjalan mendahului yunho. Dia segera naik kedalam mobil yunho setelah meletakkan tasnya di jok belakang.

Selama perjalanan menuju kerumah keluarga Jung diisi dengan yunho yang selalu menggoda jaejoong, tidak jarang yunho membuat jaejoong salah tingkah. Akhirnya penderitaan jaejoong berakhir juga saat didepannya tampak rumah yang sangat mewah dan besar.

'Apakah ini rumah yunho? Ini bahkan bisa dibilang istana.' Kagum Jaejoong dalam hati.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu, tampak maid yunho menyambutnya dan segera mengantarkan jaejoong dan yunho keruang tamu dimana tempat Mr dan Mrs Jung menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Setelah sampai diruang tamu yang sangat mewah itu dilihatnya sepasang suami-istri yang hampir seumuran dengan ummanya.

'Pasti itu ajhussi dan ajhumma Jung.' Kata jaejoong yang langsung menebak siapa wanita dan pria didepannya itu.

"Annyeong ajhussi, ajhumma." Jaejoong langsung memberikan salam dan tersenyum sangat manis, berbeda degan saat dia bersama yunho.

"Annyeong, apakah ini uri Joongie ? Kau sangat cantik yaa, padahal dulu kau masih sangat kec.. ah, ani kau sangat cantik seperti umma mu." Mrs Jung seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu akan tetapi diurungkannya, Mrs Jung rupanya sangat menyukai jaejoong, dilihat bagaimana sikapnya saat menyambut kedatangan jaejoong dirumah itu.

"Hai Joongie, selamat datang dirumah kami, semoga kau betah tinggal disini." Kata Mr Jung tak kalah ramah menyambut kedatangan jaejoong.

"Nde, gomawo ajhumma, ajhussi.." Jaejoong terlihat senang karena keluarga Jung sangat ramah padanya, apalagi dia akan tinggal dirumah yang seperti istana ini, dia pasti akan betah, tapi ada yang jaejoong lupakan, apa dia akan tetap berpikir seperti itu jika dia akan tinggal satu rumah dengan Yunho ?

- YJ -

Ini adalah malam pertama Jaejoong tinggal dirumah yunho, malam ini terlihat dia tengah berkutat di dapur bersama beberapa maid untuk menyiapkan makan malam keluarga Jung. Para maid sudah melarang Jaejoong untuk membantu didapur, tapi jaejoong tetap memaksa sehingga para maid membiarkannya.

Tangan Jaejoong tampaknya sudah sangat ahli dalam memotong dan mengupas sayuran, sepertinya dia sudah tidak asing dengan yang namanya dapur. Jaejoong yang sedang asik memasak menyuruh para maid untuk membantunya sesekali saja, dia ingin malam ini semua masakan dia yang memasaknya. Tanpa sadar dari balik pintu dapur seorang namja bermata musang memperhatikannya sejak tadi, melihat Jaejoong yang sangat ahli dalam memasak membuatnya tersenyum.

Satu jam sudah jaejoong berkutat dengan masakannya, akhirnya berbagai jenis makanan sudah tersaji dimeja makan. Ruang makan yang tidak terlalu luas tetapi terasa sangat hangat itu hanya terdiri dari meja makan berbentuk lingkaran itu dengan 4 kursi yang mengelilinginya.

Mr dan Mrs Jung sudah duduk berdampingan disana, didepannya seorang namja canti dan namja tampan juga sudah duduk dikursi masing-masing.

"Ah, Jae .. kau benar-benar pandai memasak, lihatlah dalam waktu 1 jam kau bisa membuat masakan sebanyak ini, dan kelihatannya ini sangat enak." Mrs Jung memuji jaejoong sambil mulai mengisi piringnya dengan beberapa jenis makanan, hal itu diikuti oleh Mr Jung dan Yunho serta jaejoong.

"Ah, gomawo ajhumma atas pujiannya." Kata jaejoong merasa malu dipuji hanya karena memasak makan malam.

"Masakan mu sangat enak jae, kau harus sering-sering memasak enak seperti ini." Pujian Mr Jung membuat jaejoong semakin tersipu, acara makan malam yang hangat itu pun selesai. Mr dan Mrs Jung segera masuk ke kamar mereka, begitupun dengan Yunho, sedangkan jaejoong, dia memilih untuk membersihkan meja makan bersama para maid sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

- YJ -

Jam dinding dikamar jaejoong yang bernuansa putih sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.30. Jaejoong yang sedikit kelelahanpun sudah menuju kea lam mimpinya. Bahkan jaejoong tertidur sangat pulas tanpa menyadari yunho membuka pintu kamar jaejoong perlahan.

Krriieeett…

**-Yunho POV-**

Aku membuka pintu kamar jaejoong perlahan, ternyata dia lupa mengunci pintunya, dasar jaejoong. Kuhampiri tempat tidur jaejoong dengan langkah sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkannya. Ku lihat wajah jaejoong yang seperti malaikat sangat damai, berbeda dengan tadi siang yang selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi kesal saat bersamaku. Apa dia benar-benar tidak akan pernah tertari kepadaku? Ku perbaiki letak bedcover jaejoong yang sedikit miring hingga menutup sampai lehernya. Aku terus memandangi wajahnya yang sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik daripada semua yeoja yang aku temui. Wajahnya selalu berhasil membuatku terpesona, mata doenya yang walaupun terpejam masih terlihat sangat indah dengan bulu mata lentiknya, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang akan terlihat semakin manis saat ada semburat pink dipipinya itu, bibirnya yang penuh dan berwarna merah, serta kulitnya yang sangat putih dan mulus, Tuhan benar-benar menciptakan Jaejoong sebagai makhluk yang sangat indah bahkan sempurna buatku.

Aku mulai mengarahkan tanganku kewajahnya, kusingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi matanya. Perlahan ku dekatkan wajahku pada jaejoong, ku kecup keningnya, kedua matanya yang tertutup, hidungnya, serta sedikit ku hisap bibirnya yang selalu terasa manis.

"Saranghaeyo Boojae, Good nite." Ku kecup kembali bibir jaejoong setelah membisikkan kata-kata barusan, tak ingin hanya mengecup singkat saja membuatku semakin menekan bibir jaejoong.

"Ennghhh…" Boojae sedikit menggeliat ditidurnya, mungkin dia merasa terganggu dengan ciumanku barusan. Baru saja aku akan mengangkat wajahku, mata jaejoong mulai terbuka. Saat ini bibir kami masih menempel, mata jaejoong yang akan terpejam kembali tiba-tiba terbuka sepenuhnya, dia baru sadar dengan posisi kami, jaejoong yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar dan bisa menguasai diri segera mendorong bahuku.

"JUNG YUNHO, SEDANG APA KAupfftt.."

**TBC**

**A/N : Aku rasa chapt ini lebih jelek dari sebelumnya T.T gak dapet feel sama sekali.. TBCnya juga nanggung banget yak ? Buat reader yang minta chapternya sedikit panjang, mian kalo belum bisa seperti yang diinginkan, tapi perchapternya pasti saya panjangin kok ^^ yaudah deh, buat yang udah baca minta masukannya dan reviewnya yah ? Oia, buat chingudeul yang mau ngobrol, silahkan PM saya ne? gomawo buat readerdeul yang selalu RnR ^^ **

**Sekalian promosi yah.. Jika berminat silahkan mampir di FF saya yang satunya, judulnya Look at Me, please ! ^^**

**Ini balasan buat yang udah review :**

** Yunjae , kucing liar , cho devi , ryani , orangecassie , jung hana cassie , stephannie rara , yeon, Priss Uchun, NaMinra, Ira: **Ini saya bawa lanjtannya, semoga kalian suka ^^ Keep RnR ne ? Gomawo udah mau baca :D

** lipminnie : **Di chapter 3 sudah diceritain kok ching ^^ Cuma gak disebutin langsung, tapi sudah dideskripsikan . gomawo udah RnR, Keep RnR ne ? :D

** KishiZhera** **:** Haha, naikin rate ? saya pikir* dulu ya, maklum author masih innocent #dibakar massa . kalo masalah mau dihapus sepertinya iya ching, ntar kalo FF NC bakal ditaruh di rate MA. Gomawo udah RnR, keep RnR, ne ? :D

** Cho Kyo Joon** **:** Haha, makasih lagi kyo buat masukannya #cipok kyo :* /Plakk/ makasih juga atas pujiannya. Terus kasih masukan yah biar FF ini lebih bagus lagi :D

** AkaiWorld** **:** iya akai, gpp kok ^^ Gomawo udah RnR, ini aku bawa chapter 3nya, RnR lagi yah ? /plak/ :D

- Gomawo juga yang udah RnR di prolog dan chapter 1 : -

**Enno KimLee, Choi Kyo Joon, Julie Yunjae, NaMinra, putryBoo, Jung hana cassie, Priss Uchun, Kucing Liar, Cho devi, Han Neul Ra, yunjae, Shim shia, jjynh3, Giselle Jung, Ryani, Shippo baby yunjae, SparkSomnia, lee minji elf, Nana, nunu, Yunjae nikah, Twingwing Rurake, Kal, aku .**

/mian kalo ada yang namnya salah atau gak kesebut *bows*/


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : My Geeky Boy**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Author : Just Iam**

**-Chapter 4-**

**-Author POV-**

"JUNG YUNHO, SEDANG APA KAupfftt.." Yunho segera menutup mulut jaejoong dengan tangannya, dia tidak ingin orang tuanya mendengar keributan dari kamar jaejoong dan mengetahui dirinya ada disana.

"AW, Apa yang kau lakukan Jae? Kenapa kau menggigit tanganku?" Yunho segera menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah aeoong, jaejoong sengaja mengggit tangan yunho karena tidak bisa bernafas akibat ulah yunho.

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU JUNG YUNHO? DAN MENGAPA KAU MASUK KE KAMARKU SEENAKNYA EOH? APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" Jaejoong yang masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih tidak sadar bahwa teriakannya membangunkan Mr & Mrs Jung.

"tenanglah jae, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu, apa kau berharap aku kesini untuk melakukan 'sesuatu' padamu yang sedang tidur dengan posisi menggoda eoh?" Yunho memperlihatkan seringaian mesumnya, dan itu jelas membuat jaejoong merinding.

"Kau benar-benar mesum Jung Yunho, jangan berani macam-macam denganku." Kata jaejoong sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Memangnya kalau aku melakukan macam-macam kepadamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jae?" yunho yang mendengar ancaman jaejoong tadi justru semakin ingin menggoda namja cantik tersebut. Yunho mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada jaejoong, hal itu membuat jaejoong gemetar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, yunho masih setia memperlihatkan tampang mesumnya, tanpa sadar kini jaejoong tengah berbaring kembali dengan yunho yang berada diatasnya.

Pergerakan jaejoong kini terkunci oleh tubuh yunho, dia tidak bisa menghindar kembali. Yunho yang niat awalnya hanya ingin menggoda jaejoong tampanya lupa dengan niatnya itu, dia benar-benar ingin merasakan bibir cherry dihadapannya. Jaejoong tampak memejamkan matanya, dia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan yunho lakukan, tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan lagi.

Saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi tiba-tiba pintu kamar jaejoong dibuka dengan kasar, jaejoong dan yunho spontan melihat kearah pintu tersebut. Mereka sangant shock melihat Mr & Mrs Jung berada disana.

"Yah, umma, appa .. kenapa kalian kesini eoh?...mengganggu saja." Yunho yang merasa rencananya untuk merasakan bibir jaejoong telah gagal karena kedatangan orang tuanya ke kamar itu merasa kesal.

"Omona, umma pikir kalian sedang bertengkar karena sangat ribut, makanya umma menyusul kemari." Kata Mrs Jung sambil kemudian tersenyum aneh melihat kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Tapi ternyata kita salah, Yunho lebih cepat dari yang kita kira ne yeobo?" Mr Kim melanutkan dengan senyum yang tidak kalah aneh dari istrinya, senyuman yang seperti 'aku akan segera mendapatkan cucu..'

Jaejoong yang baru sadar dari shocknya langsung mendorong tubuh yunho yang masih menindih tubuh rampingnya.

BRRUKK …

"AW, APPOO!" Yunho yang tidak tau jaejoong akan mendorongnya akhirnya mendarat dengan sangat tidak elit di lantai kamar tersebut. Dia segera bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya sambil memegang pinggangnya yang serasa ingin patah.

"Yak, Jaejoong ! apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho menatap sebal kearah jaejoong, tapi jaejoong tidak menghiraukannya, dia justru memandang ragu dengan muka memerah malu kearah Mr & Mrs Jung.

"An..aniyo.. ajhumma, ajhussi, ini salah paham, joongie dan yunho tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jaejoong yang gugup dan panik mencoba menjelaskan kepada Mr & Mrs Jung.

"Hahaha, ajhumma dan ajhussi mengerti joongie, sebaiknya kita bicarakan saja ini besok." Kata Mrs Jung sambil memasang muka cerianya.

"Baiklah, kami keluar dulu, dan kau yunho, apa kau akan melanjutkan yang tadi? Kami tidak akan mengganggu." Ucap Mr Jung sambil menepuk bahu putranya dan kemudian menarik tangan istrinya untuk keluar dari kamar jaejoong dan tak lupa menutup pintunya.

Jaejoong yang tak mendengar langkah Mr & Mrs Jung lagi, tiba-tiba mengambil bantal dan guling serta langsung memukulkan pada yunho,

"JUNG YUNHO, INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU ! DASAR MESUUMMMM !" Jaejoong terus memukuli yunho tanpa ampun melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Keesokan paginya, jaejoong tampak sedang membantu para maid seperti biasanya menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga Jung. Sedangkan Mr & Mrs Jung sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan jaejoong dari meja makan sambil terus tersenyum, tampaknya mereka sangat senang dengan jaejoong eoh?

Sarapan pagi sudah siap, beberapa jenis makanan sudah tertata rapi di meja makan marmer tersebut, tapi ada yang kurang diruangan tersebut, tampaknya yunho belum juga ada disana.

"Joongie, sebaiknya kau bangunkan dulu beruang besar itu, dia sangat susah bangun pagi dihari minggu." Kata Mrs Jung menyuruh jaejoong untuk membangunkan putranya yang mala situ.

"Ne, ajhumma.." Jaejoong segera naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar yunho..

'tokk tokk tokk'

"Yun, yunho.. bangunlah, umma Jung menyuruhmu turun untuk sarapan.." Kata Jaejoong sambil mengetuk pintu putih didepannya.

"Ne Jae, aku akan segera turun." Setelah mendengar jawban dari yunho, jaejoong segera turun kembali bergabung di meja makan bersama Mr & Mrs Jung.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho menyusul jaejoong dan segera duduk di kursi kosong sebelah jaejoong. Setelah semuanya berkumpul mereka berempat pun mulai memakan masakan jaejoong dengan lahap, sedangkan jaejoong sendiri tampak menunggu respon dari Mr & Mrs Jung serta yunho tentang makanan yang dia buat. Jujur saja, jaejoong sedikit khawatir kalau Mr Jung, Mrs Jung, dan Yunho tidak menyukai masakan yang dia buat.

"Jaejoongie.. mengapa kau tidak memakan sarapanmu?" Tanya Mrs Jung yang melihat jaejoong hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

"Joongie hanya khawatir ajhumma dan ajhussi tidak menyukai masakan joongie." Kata jaejoong jujur.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali joongie, masakanmu sangat enak, kami sangat menyukainya.." Jawab Mr Jung yang merasa lucu dengan jaejoong.

"Benar joongie, masakanmu sungguh enak, kami sangat menyukainya, lihatlah yunho makan begitu lahap." Mrs Jung sengaja sedikit menggoda anaknya.

Yunho yang digoda oleh ummanya hanya melirik sekilas dan kemudia melanjutkan makannya.

"Bernarkah ? ah, syukurlah jika ajhumma dan ajhussi menyukainya.."

Jaeoong lega mendengar semua menyukai masakan yang dia buat, diapun melanjutkan acara makannya. 15 menit berlalu, saat jaejoong akan beranjak untuk membersihkan meja makan, Mrs Jung tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk duduk terlebih dahulu, rupanya ada yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Joongie, duduklah dulu, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu dan yunho.."

**-Jaejoong POV-**

"Joongie, duduklah dulu, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu dan yunho.." mendengar ajhumma ingin berbicarakan kepadaku, akupun duduk kembali.

"Ada apa ajhumma ?"

"Begini Jae, kau itu adalah anak dari sahabat kami, melihat kejadian semalam, kami berpikir kalian lebih dekat dari yang kami pikirkan." Kata ajhussi memulai pembicaraannya, mengingat hal semalam itu sangat memalukan, yunho benar-benar cari mati jika sampai ajhumma dan ajhussi berpikir macam-macam tentang hal kemarin.

"Ajhussi, ajhumma, joongie minta maaf tentang kejadian semalam, tapi itu benar-benar tidak seperti yang ajhussi dan ajhumma pikir." Aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan kepada mereka berdia, si beruang pervert itu membuatku susah saja, lihatlah dia, disaat keadaan yang gawat ini dia justru tetap terlihat santai, haissh ..

"Kami tahu, kalian pasti masih malu untuk mengakui hubungan kalian pada kami joongie.. sebenarnya kami sudah menelpon ibumu, dan kami sudah setuju akan secepatnya menikahkan kalian secepatnya sebelum sesuatu terjadi.."

Hening.

Beberapa saat hening, tiba – tiba …

"MWO ?"

**TBC**

** Annyeong ^^ adakah yang masih minat dengan FF ini ? *celingak – celinguk***

**Maaf baru bisa bawa lanjutan FFnya, soalnya lagi sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini *plakk* buat yang nunggu sequel dari "TOO LATE", FFnya masih dalam proses pengetikan, ditunggu yah ..**

**Yaudah, gak mau lama-lama, saya tunggu reviewnyaaa …. **

**Gomawo ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : My Geeky Boy**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Author : Just Iam**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Chapter sebelumnya-**_

"_Ajhussi, ajhumma, joongie minta maaf tentang kejadian semalam, tapi itu benar-benar tidak seperti yang ajhussi dan ajhumma pikir." Aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan kepada mereka berdia, si beruang pervert itu membuatku susah saja, lihatlah dia, disaat keadaan yang gawat ini dia justru tetap terlihat santai, haissh .._

"_Kami tahu, kalian pasti masih malu untuk mengakui hubungan kalian pada kami joongie.. sebenarnya kami sudah menelpon ibumu, dan kami sudah setuju akan secepatnya menikahkan kalian secepatnya sebelum sesuatu terjadi.."_

_Hening._

_Beberapa saat hening, tiba – tiba …_

"_MWO ?"_

_**-Chapter 5-**_

**-Author POV-**

Jaejoong menatap horror kearah Mr dan Mrs Jung, otaknya baru saja mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Mrs Jung.

"Ajhumma.. ajhussi, bukankah sudah joongie katakana, itu tidak seperti yang kalian pikir, haish, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya?" Jaejoong tampak sangat frustasi, bagaimana lagi cara dia menjelaskan pada appa dan umma yunho?

"Yak yunho pabo ! mengapa kau tidak berusaha membantuku menjelaskan pada ajhussi dan ajhumma? Ini semua gara-gara kau! Dan sekarang kau hanya diam saja." Jaejoong bertambah emosi saat dilihatnya yunho masih tetap tenang-tenang saja.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku jelaskan jae? Sudahlah, kau terima saja, bukankah bagus jika kita cepat menikah?" Kata-kata yunho barusan membuat jaejoong semakin kesal dan melotot kearahnya, ditambah ekspressi wajah yunho yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi jaejoong.

"Kau benar-benar beruang pabo ! bagaimana mungkin kau menerima pernikahan ini begitu saja?" jaejoong yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya lagi segera menginjak kaki yunho dibawah meja.

"Awww.. yak jae !" yunho merasa kesakitan, tenaga jaejoong ternyata kuat juga saat menginjak kakinya.

"Sudah.. sudah, kalian jangan rebut.. benar kata yunnie, joongie, lebih baik kau juga terima saja pernikahan ini. Bukankah kalian terlihat sangat cocok ? benarkan yeobo?"

"Ne benar sekali, kalian berdua pasti akan menjadi suami istri yang sangat cocok.." kata Mr Jung akhirnya ikut mendukung istrinya.

"Lagipula mengapa kau menolak joongie? Kau tidak mau menjadi menantuku?" Mrs Jung tiba-tiba memasang wajah sedihnya, tapi apa kalian tau bahwa sebenarnya itu hanyalah berpura-pura? Ya, itu sebenarnya hanya aktingnya agar jaejoong mau menerima pernikahan tersebut.

"Ang.. ani.. bukan begitu ajhumma, hanya saja…" jaejoong menggantungkan kata-katanya, tidak mungkin kan jaejoong mengatakan bahwa ia menolak hanya karena sifat mesum yunho?

"Sudahlah umma, appa.. dari dulu jaejoong memang tidak menyukaiku, sebaiknya kita tidak memaksanya.." setelah mengatkan itu yunho segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan wajah kecewa, tapi baru saja dia akan melangkah untuk meninggalkan meja makan tersebut sebuah suara mengagetkannya..

"Bukan begitu yun, aku menyukaimu, hany….." jaejoong segera menutup mulutnya, dia sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan, entah mengapa kata-kata tersebut muncul begitu saja.

Yunho yang kini membelakangi jaejoong menyeringai senang, dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namja cantik tersebut.

"Benarkah jae? Kau juga menyukaiku?" kata yunho menatap namja cantik yang kini menunduk malu dengan ucapan spontan dari bibirnya.

"Bu..bukan begitu yu, mak..maksudku…eng.."

"Sudahlah joongie, bukankah kau juga menyukai yunnie? berarti pernikahan ini akan segera dilaksanakan ne? ah, aku sudah tidak sabar.." Mrs Jung yang tadi menampakkan wajah sedihnya kini terlihat sangat gembira dan antusias.

"Haahh.. baiklah, kalau begitu terserah ajhussi dan ajhumma saja.." kata jaejoong pasrah, dia sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara menolak.

"Baguslah, sebaiknya mulai saat ini kau memanggil kami umma dan appa ne? kau kan akan segera menjadi menantu kami..sekarang kalian boleh pergi, biar aku dan suamiku saja yang akan mendiskusikannya dengan umma jaejoong." Kata Mrs Jung masih dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat senang.

"Baiklah, joongie permisi dulu umma, appa.." Jaejoong pun segera meninggalkan meja makan, dan hal tersebut diikuti oleh yunho.

Setelah beranjak dari meja makan tadi jaejoong segera menuju ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba dia berhenti saat dirasanya yunho mengikuti langkah jaejoong.

"Yak ! apa mau mu? Jangan mengikutiku pabo !" Kata jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan memasang wajah kesal dimana dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ck, kenapa kau galak sekali pada calon suami mu Boo?" Kata yunho sambil menahan tawa melihat wajah jaejoong saat ini yang terlihat lucu dengan muka ditekuk-?-.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Boo? Bahkan belum menikahpun kau sudah menyebut nama orang lain."

"Hahahahaa.. itu panggilan sayangku untukmu boo, boojaejoongie, maniskan?" yunho yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya sudah tidak bisa menahanya lagi, tawanya pun lepas mendengar perkataan jaejoong tadi yang terlihat seperti sedang cemburu.

"Terserah kau saja, kau menyebalkan!" jaejoongpun segera pergi dari hadapan yunho yang masih tertawa, dia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

**-Author POV End-**

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Omo, ada apa ini? Mengapa tadi aku merasa kesal saat ku pikir yunho sedang menhyebut nama orang lain? Apa aku cemburu? Aish, pabo ! mana mungkin aku cemburu dengan namja mesum itu? Tapi jujur saja, aku menyukai panggilan baru dari yunho itu, hm.. Bojaejoongie? Terdengar manis.. ah, mengapa wajahku memerah hanya dengan membayangkan saat yunho memanggilku tadi? Pabo pabo pabo ! otakku mulai error karena terus berdekatan dengannya.

**-Jaejoong POV End-**

**-Author POV-**

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, namja cantik itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, suara rebut dibawah membuat tidurnya terusik. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dilantai bawah, diapun segera turun, tapi sebelumnya namja cantik yang biasa kita panggil jaejoong tersebut sudah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

Tap tap tap..

Terdengar suara langkah dari arah tangga, membuat umma dan appa jung serta yunho dan namja asing disebelahnya menolehkan kepalanya kearah jaejoong yang menuruni tangga. Merasa diperhatikan dan suasana yang tiba-tiba hening hanya suara TV yang terdengar membuat jaejoong tersenyum salah tingkah. Jaejoong menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal, bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghilangkan suasana hening yang tersebut.

"Jadi.. itukah calon kakak iparku ajhumma?" Tanya suara cempreng yang berasal dari namja asing yang duduk disebelah yunho.

"Ne changminnie, dia calon menantu ajhumma, namanya joongie, yeoppo ne?" jaejoong hanya tersenyum malu oleh perkataan umma jung yang mengatakan dirinya cantik.

"Kemarilah joongie, mengapa ka uterus berdiri disana?" Appa jung menepuk kursi disebelahnya, bermaksud supaya jaejoong duduk disana. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di ruang keluarga, disana biasanya dijadikan tempat berkumpul. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas berisi sebuah TV dan sofa yang memanjang, serta meja kaca didepannya. Saat ini mereka berempat sedang mengobrol tentang kedatangan changmin sambil menonton TV yang sebenarnya lebih banyak diabaikan. Yunho dan changmin duduk diantara Mr dan Mrs Jung.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil jarjoongpun berjalan kearah sofa disebelah Mr Jung, baru saja dia akan duduk tangannya justru ditarik oleh yunho hingga sukses membuat jaejoong terduduk disebelah yunho.

Jaejoong hanya diam saja ditarik seperti itu oleh yunho, dia sedang malas untuk meneriaki namja disebelahnya itu dan juga, entah sejak kapan dada jaejoong menjadi berdebar jika berdekatan dengan namja mesum disebelahnya.

"Annyeong calon kakak ipar, Shim Changmin imnida, sepupu dari namja mesum yang akan menjadi suamimu ini.." Changmin memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah jaejoong.

"Annyeong changmin-ssi, kim jaejoong imnida.." kata jaejoong sambil menyambut uluran tangan changmin dan tersenyum manis.

"Wah, benar kata ajhumma, kau sangat cantik joongie hyung, jika saja kau bukan calon kakak iparku, aku juga mau menikah denganmu, dan joongie hyung jangan memanggilku seformal itu, panggil saja aku Minnie.." changmin berbicara panjang lebar dan menampakkan senyuman cute nya.

'pletakk..'

"Yak hyungie ! apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa memukul kepalaku?" Kepala changmin baru saja mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari yunho,

"Jangan berbicara seenaknya Minnie.. hanya aku yang boleh menikahi Boojae.." Oh my, ternyata jitakan yang diterima changmin itu karena kata-katanya tadi yang mengatakan akan menikahi jaejoong ika jaejoong bukan calon kakak iparnya.

Melihat kejadian tersebut membuat jaejoong, appa, dan umma Jung tersenyum geli. Tingkah mereka berdua benar-benar kekanakan.

"Yah, berhentilah bertengkar, kalian seperti anak kecil saja.. Oia joongie, umma lupa memeritahukan mu, masalah pernikahanmu dengan yunnie sudah kami bicarakan dengan umma mu, pernikahan kalian akan kami laksanakan sepuluh hari lagi, dan yunnie sudah setuju, kau juga setuju kan?" Kata umma Jung sambil tersenyum berharap jaejoong akan menyetujuinya. Melihat wajah umma jung jaejoong merasa tidak enak jika menolaknya, akhirnya dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui pernikahnnya dengan yunho sepuluh hari lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mulai besok kita harus menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk pernikahan kalian.." Appa jung juga tersenyum senang mengetahui bahwa jaejoong menyetujui rencana mereka.

**-TBC-**

_**Annyeong semuanya ^^ adakah yang masih ingat ni FF? ini saya bawa lanjutannya, mian lama updatenya, hehe. Semoga kalian semua suka, dan seperti biasa minta kritikan dan sarannya ya? Dikasih pujian juga boleh \plak\ XD**_

_**Gomawo buat yang udh review chapt2 sebelumnya… **_

_**\bows\**_


End file.
